At the End
by Psalm46.10
Summary: As an Evil Regal, I was extremely worried about the season finale. This is a different ending, which some of you might disagree with, but I think it's still justice. And still quite believable. However, even though this doesn't say exactly what happened in the finale, I still caution against reading it if you haven't watched it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is it. The end of Season Two. And this does, technically, create spoilors for the Season Finale. But I hope you all will read and review, because I really do want to know what you think. Thank you all for reading. God bless and GO EVIL REGALS. **

* * *

At the End

Chapter One

Somehow, Regina knew it would come to this. It was a small hunch, but all along, back when Rumple had first given her the Dark Curse, she had somehow known, deep in her bones, that it would fail. That it would fail and bring her down to her knees in the process. She'd just been too insistent and pig headed to actually consider that her little hunch was right. She'd wanted it to be wrong so badly, to finally get revenge and happiness, that she'd ignored it except on deep, dark nights after she'd already cast it, with Graham sleeping beside her. Sometimes she would even consider waking him and telling him everything, going to Rumple and command everything be undone. At least she was in another world where she could run and hide. But then she'd grow angry with herself and her weakness- running and hiding was no way for a _queen _to act.

"So when you were saying goodbye to Henry you were _really _saying goodbye."

"He knows I love him, that's all that matters now. That and keeping this under control for as long as possible."

"Regina-"

"I told you what you needed to know. I'm going to slow it down for as long as I can and maybe that'll be enough time for the rest of you to figure something out. All I ask is that you make sure Henry's safe."

They looked at each other for a moment and finally admitted what neither wanted to believe. Regina was his mother. And so was Emma.

"Maybe there's another-" But as Emma spoke the words, Regina shot her magic into the rotating crystal and condemned her fate. She studied her once-archenemy's face for a moment and watched the tear slide down her cheek before she made it still to focus on the job at hand. And that was the last time she saw Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the last chapter, which I guess I should've said earlier, but you know now, so thats fine. Thank you all for reading and please review, I really wanna know what you think. God bless and GO EVIL REGALS. **

Chapter Two

It took hours for Regina to hear a portal open and she focused a slight bit of her energy off the diamond so that she could listen to the sounds of the townspeople jumping into it. She heard Emma yell Henry's name and for a minute fear shot through her heart. Was he going to try to stay because he'd noticed her absence? She sucked in her breath, praying, for once, that Emma would keep him away from her. And perhaps God decided to listen, since she was about to die, because she heard two bodies go through and the portal closed.

"I'm alone." She spoke to the magic less air. "I'm going to die alone."

She counted back and tried to see if anyone was still there. Rumple would've certainly saved himself, along with Belle, so he could continue to look for his son. Starting, once again, from scratch. She'd heard Henry go through with Emma. Snow and Charming, she was fairly sure they'd led the charge through the swirling vortex of traveling magic. Jefferson would go to be with Grace. Archie would go to encourage the people, be there for Henry, and to offer his services to the King and Queen. He probably didn't know they were leaving her behind. No one probably knew, except Emma. The Blue Fairy had probably claimed justice and that if they were traveling to a land without magic, then her magic would be required to get them _out _of that land. And the rest of the town thoroughly despised her with all of their being.

And so she was going to die- alone.

Vines and bushes and other greenery suddenly shot through the sides of the mines, disrupting her attempt to control her diamond and knocking her back. So this was it. She was going to die in a soon-to-collapse mine, drowned in greenery, a slowly decomposing body dressed in a Chanel women's suit and Louboutin boots.

She closed her eyes and saw Daniel, riding majestically despite his low birth. She saw her mother saying that she, Regina, would've been enough. She saw her father comforting her before having to marry Leopold. She saw Rumple whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he coaxed her into adultery. She saw Leopold saying 'I do' with a beaming smile. She saw Snow hugging her after she saved her life. She saw the tiny body of the only child she'd ever birthed, premature and blue. And, at the end, as the walls of the mine crumbled and the diamond shot blinding light and vines tangled her limbs, she saw Henry.

* * *

**Thats it! Thanks, please review and LONG LIVE THE EVIL QUEEN. **

_**I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters (sadly). **_


End file.
